


Andromeda Family Values

by ReignitedN7



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignitedN7/pseuds/ReignitedN7
Summary: The greatest thing Sara ever learned was to love and be loved in return...[Jaal and Sara's wedding day]





	1. Chapter 1

The warm night air greeted Scott as he pushed the escape hatch up and away from his head. He continued his climb up the ladder before pulling himself onto the Tempest’s roof top. A quick touch of his omni tool prevented the Tempest’s emergency alarms from waking up the entire crew.  
Dropping his hands to his sides, Scott took a moment to take in the view. It wasn’t everyday you got to sit on the roof of a stealth ship and watch waterfalls.  
Or at least that’s what he thought his sister would be doing.  
Sara’s back was turned to him as she sat on the bow of the Tempest. The tell tale orange glow of an omni tool sat across her pulled up knees. Her body turned as she looked over her shoulder, a small smile greeting him, before she motioned for him to join her.  
“You know, Kallo isn’t going to like this new habit of yours.” Scott teased as he settled down next to his sister. Sara bumped elbows with him and shook her head.  
“He told you about that?”  
“Yup. Said you brought Vetra and Drack up here too—he’s convinced there are krogan sized dents in the roof now,” as if to illustrate his point, Scott swept an arm out and pretended to search for dents in the ship. Sara elbowed him again before switching back to her omni-tool. She sighed as her brother leaned against her shoulder to watch the orange screen. Scott smiled. “Mom and Dad.”  
“Yeah,” Sara’s smile grew,“I found this while going through Dad’s logs. I didn’t know this even existed, let alone Dad still having it.” The vid on the screen bounced a bit before zooming in on Ellen and Alec Ryder. The bride and groom leaned in for a kiss before Alec swept Ellen off her feet and twirled her around; her white dress fluttering around them. Sara sighed. “They look so happy.”  
“Uh oh,” Sara powered down her omni tool and looked at Scott with questioning eyes. He slid a heavy hand across her shoulders and squeezed. “You’re not having second thoughts are you? Cold feet? Planning to make an escape? Because if you are, I’m pretty sure half of Aya will notice the missing Initiative ship, along with it’s blushing bride-to-be pathfinder.” Scott held on tighter as Sara began to wiggle out of his grasp, fully intent on pinching the closes part of his body. “Hey! Just kidding!”  
Sara blew a raspberry at him before settling in defeat. Scott waited a moment more before settling into the silence of the night. Or rather, morning.

  
_The morning._

  
“I miss them. Mom and Dad,” Sara said quietly; almost too quietly. Scott just nodded and continued to watch over Aya’s horizon. Sara was, in many ways, closer to Alec than Scott had ever been. Both siblings adored their mother but there was a rift that steadily grew between father and son during Scott’s teenage years. That same rift could have been applied to Sara as well. Alec seemed equally oblivious to both his children but Sara always managed a smile for him—if only for Scott and Ellen’s sake.  
During Scott’s time on the Hyperion, lost to the world in a coma, he clearly recalled the pain in Sara’s voice during their chat via SAM. How she calmly explained their father’s death and how the supposed ‘Golden Worlds’ didn’t pan out. She weeped for a few moments, soft sighs and sniffles, but all his mind could process was that he couldn’t be there for his sister. Alec was gone—and Scott didn’t pay a second thought to him until his revival. Sara nudged him yet again, catching his attention and facing back to her. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”  
“Do you think they would have liked Jaal? I mean—do you think Mom—will?”

_Ah, this again._

Jaal, bless that man, had spent months reading up on human courting traditions. Word down the grape vine [Liam] told Scott that the angara had become frustrated and was unable to pin the correct marriage proposal that would appeal to Sara. One hundred and ninety-six countries on Earth plus the several dozen human space colonies in the Milky Way didn’t leave much room for a single cultural identity.  
In angaran culture, the true mother and father of the groom would accompany him to visit the true mother and father of the intended bride. They would seek their permission and advice before the groom could officially propose. Jaal could not do this since Alec had passed and Ellen was suspended in cryo until a cure for her disease was found.

So he went to Scott instead.

 

“You’re asking me if Mom would approve of a mountain pink of muscle with a pair of blue galaxies for eyes? The alien of poetry and devilish charms? Jaal; a man who has a wicked shot and kills Kett on the side?” Scott lifts his hand to his brow and fakes an emotional sigh. “And that VOICE,” Sara starts to giggle and Scott can't help but crack a smile. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure she’ll hate him. Woe is you, Sis.”

 

Of course Scott gave the alien his blessing.

Jaal had arrived with this true mother in tow—Sahuna Ama Darav. Jaal took Scott’s hand shook the human way before knocking arms the angaran way. His true mother, who stood a clear foot over him, pulled Scott into a tight hug. There was no avoiding that.  
Jaal then began to recite personalized poetry at the doorway. How his world was reflected in Sara’s eyes and her beauty was beyond all others. Her intelligence, cunningness and skills lit up his life like a goddess's blessings blah, blah, blah….  
Scott had the decency to smile and remain quiet as Jaal continued on; Sahuna beaming proudly at his side. He really wished he could have recorded this.  
When the flattery was said and done, Jaal had bowed his head in reverence and asked Scott’s permission for his sister’s hand in marriage.

Scott didn’t hesitate.

_“Since our arrival from the Milky Way, Sara had been alone. My cryo pod was ruined and left me in a coma. Our dad died in order to save her life—but in doing so appointed her as the new human pathfinder—a job she was never prepared for. She had no one,” Jaal listened in silence, blue eyes intense and focused on Scott. “But you were there. Every step Sara took into the unknown, you were there. Through thick and thin, the good times and bad,” Scott smiled and reached out for Jaal’s shoulder. The angara mimicked him and both men gave each other a firm shake._   
_“I know you love my sister and I also know Sara loves you. I would be honored to call you my brother-in-law.”_

Jaal proposed to Sara the next day—at some romantic waterfall on Aya apparently.

And she said yes. Of course.

“It’s gonna be quite the shocker—‘Hey mom! Welcome to Andromeda! Dad’s dead, the golden worlds didn’t work out—but don’t worry, we risked our lives to reprogram their environments while battling psycho-cult aliens who wanted to convert all organic life over to the dark side. Oh and by the way, I’m married to this hunk of alien over here.” Scott couldn’t keep the smile off his face even though he tried. He knew she was smiling too. She was picturing the supposed look of horror Ellen would react with.  
“She’ll love him. Heck, I love him. You two have something really good. It’s more than Mom…and Dad…could ever hope for you.” Blue on blue eyes looked at each other, both with identical laugh lines, until one pair began to well up with tears.  
“I do love him. So much…but Scott, I want you to know I-“ She began but was hushed by her brother.  
“Yeah, yeah I know,” he pressed a kiss into her hair “I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going anywhere—just a name change that comes with a huge angara family.”  
Sara giggled and nodded into his shoulder.

Everything will be right. Sara was loved and adored by her brother, her lover [fiancé], her crew, heck half of Heleus loved her.

This was her day. This was her moment.

And as if on cue, the sun crested over the lush forest canopy. The metal of the Tempest lit up from reflecting the morning light and surrounded the siblings in a warm glow.

“You’re glowing—as a blushing bride to be should.” He teased. He swung his legs under him and stood. Sara lifted her arms and Scott pulled her to his feet. She hugged her brother before turning to the escape hatch. “Wait. One more thing--.”  
Sara paused and watched Scott fish something out of his pocket. He held out the little black box for Sara to take. “A little pre-ceremony gift.” He winked.

“Scott, you didn’t have to,” she took the box a little too eagerly and pried it open. Sara was always the one who went hunting for the hidden birthday and Christmas presents. “Scott,” she gasped and looked between him and the contents of the box. “These—there are—“

“What’s that wedding superstition? Something new, something old, something borrowed—“

“Something blue.” Sara sobbed. In the little box held a pair of glittering sapphire earrings surrounded with diamonds. The very same her mother had worn at her wedding and her mother before her and her mother before her.  
“So I may have snooped around Mom and Dad’s things—and I may have found their keepsakes,” Scott folded his arms and looked away to hide the blush creeping across his face. “I know if Mom was awake, she’d want you to have those today.”  
Sara took two steps and wrapped her brother in a crushing hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much…” Scott returned the hug in earnest.

The sun’s shape had risen above the canopy. Both their omni tools beeped to life.

{“Has anyone seen Sara?”} Vetra’s voice asked over the comm.

{“She’s not in her room.”} Cora responded

{“Scotts missing too.”} Liam added.

{“Ha! Do you think they ditched?!”} Peebee…

_[Both Sara and Scott are up top the Tempest’s roof.]_ SAM answered.

{“The heck? Why—never mind,”} Vetra huffed, sounding annoyed {“Tell Sara to get down and march her butt back to her quarters. People are going to start showing up soon!”}

“Well, time’s up Sis,” Scott stepped away and offered his arm to her. She giggled and linked arms with him. “Ready?”

“More than ever.”

{“Really, Ryders. BOTH of you?! Is the bridge view not good enough?”}

Kallo...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Later that morning…._ **

Sara’s room had turned from pristine and organized to a complete disaster in a matter of minutes.  Beauty products, dresses, flowers and various bottles of liquor (dextro and levo marked appropriately) littered her cabin.  The female crew members had decided to use her room to get ready in after shooing away the men off ship. Including poor Kallo.

“I can’t believe he whined like that. It’s Sara’s wedding day!” Peebee tipped back her champagne glass before wiping her hand across her mouth. “Did he expect to watch from the Tempest windows?”

“You have lipstick on your hand now,” Lexi chided quietly. That was her favorite shade of Thessia’s Rose lipstick—why she let Peebee use it was beyond her. The younger asari shrugged with a ‘oops’ and took another sip from her glass. “Just as long as you don’t get it on your dress…”

“Yeah alright MOM.” Peebee stuck her tongue out at Lexi before plopping down on the edge of Sara’s bed; her short purple dress pulling dangerously high in some areas.

“At least you washed off that black paint. You almost look normal now,” Vetra’s flanged voice rang with mirth. She could feel the asari’s glare on her, but Vetra ignored her as she buffed her talons smooth.

“Only for today!” Peebee said with a smile. She turned to the center of the room. “Only for Ryder.”

Sitting forward at her desk, Sara cast her eyes sideways and smiled back at Peebee. Her head was currently immobilized with Suvi’s hands busy at work with her hair. Between hot irons, bobby pins and an obscene amount of synthesized plant sap [hairspray was hard to come by in Heleus] Suvi had built Sara’s hair into a simple yet elegant updo with a few choice strands of loose tendrils; for style.

“How do you like it so far? Is the back secure enough?” Suvi bent down to eye level and assessed the bride’s reflection in her hand held mirror. “You can give it a whee shake,” Sara shook her head but her hair remained firmly in place. Her sapphire earrings glittered pretty in the morning light.

“Suvi, it’s perfect. Thank you,” she turned to hug the red headed scientist turned temporary hairstylist.

“It’s my pleasure—and a great field test for Heleus’ organic hairspray!” Suvi smiled proudly with the can of said plant sap/spray in hand. Sara gazed at the mirror again before settling it on her lap.

“What if I was allergic to it? Jaal was pretty adamant about washing off any fungal slime on Havarl…”

“I tested it on myself and Cora first.” Suvi winked. “Now, let me get my brushes for your makeup.” She patted Sara’s shoulder before heading to the crew’s quarters. Cora passed Suvi and the two exchanged brief hugs before parting.

Cora laid her dress on the couch before heading to Sara for a hug.

“Congratulations,” she kissed Sara’s cheek. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks Cora. Make yourself at home.” Sara gestured to the coffee table full of sweets, juice and champagne.

“I will. Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?” Cora asked with a small smile. Her hair was freshly blowdried and her makeup was pristine—all done hours before hand. It was Cora who ordered the food and drinks, as well as extra seating arrangements. She also had Sara’s earrings cleaned.

“I’m fine. A little nervous, but I’m good.”

“The bride needs a stiff one—and I don’t mean her soon-to-be-space husband.” Peebee suggested while bouncing off the bed and sauntering to get a clean glass. Vetra nearly spat out her drink in a fit of laughter while Lexi covered her face and shook her head.

“Starting the party early PeeBee?” Cora’s red lips curved in a smile as said asari handed her a glass of champagne.

“Hey—I get parties started!” the asari woman laughed with lips on her glass.

“Ya might want to tap the breaks there Peebs. Wouldn’t want you passing out too early right?” Sara warned lightly before sipping the drink Cora handed her. The contents bubbled in a pleasant shade of pink and gold and smelled sweet but was tangy and airy the moment it hit her tongue.

Peebee waved a mock salute and set her glass down on the coffee table.

_[Ryder. Moshae Sjefa has arrived.]_

Peebee looked over her shoulder as she filled a small plate with fruit. “Ryder? Shouldn’t it be Ama Darav? Or something combining of the two?”

“Does it matter? Ryder? Ama Darav? She’s still Sara to us.” Cora added. She was in the middle of slipping off her clothes only to hastily rip them off before their angaran guests arrived. “Help me with this Lexi?”

“Of course.”

_[Apologies. Ama Darav-Ryder is correct.]_

“Thanks SAM. I’ll be right there—“ Sara went to stand but her turian friend walked by with a hand held out.

“I’ll get her. You finish getting ready,” the turian offered and brought up her omni tool.  Sara settled back down and took in the sight before her. She always found turians attractive in their own way—a certain elegance and air of wisdom (not unlike the asari). Vetra stood oblivious to Sara’s admiration as she type away. Turian woman did not wear dresses like humans and asari. She instead wore a modified skirt over intricate leggings and a long wrap that draped over her shoulder and trailed behind her---very much like an Indian sari. The deep violet blue of the dress complimented Vetra’s facial markings. Sara briefly wondered if Sid was wearing something similar.

“Suvi—you lost or something?” Vetra teased over her comm.  The cabin doors slid open. Suvi stepped into the room with hands full of makeup and accessories. She had slipped on her own dress—a simple fitting dress in a lovely shade of scarlet —and threw up her hair in a loose bun. Her pink lips glittered in a smile.

“I’m here! Are ya ready Sara?”

* * *

 

“Stars and skies light your way.”

The idle chatter in the room faded into a low hush as Moshae Sjefa entered the room. Her blue eyes twinkled with the same affection as the smile across her face. She walked slowly into the center of the room with arms open. Sara crossed the room and embraced the elder woman. “Stars and skies light your way.” The women held their embrace a little longer before pulling away. The Moshae’s hands trailed along Sara’s elbows before rising to cup the sides of her face.

Two more angaran woman entered the room. Both wore matching light blue ensembles and held large silver boxes in their arms. Vetra followed in shortly after.

“You look well. Your face has color in it. Is this what they mean by ‘rosy cheeks’?”

“She’s glowing, Moshae.” Suvi offered with a laugh. Sara’s blush intensified, causing the gathered women in the room to laugh.

“It’s just the makeup.” Sara insisted.

“No, no. I see the meaning behind it. Radiance suits you.” Sara felt the heat rise in her cheeks and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Thank you. You look great too.”

“You are most kind. It has been ages since I wore something this extravagant.”

Extravagant was an understatement. The Moshae was draped in various shades of blue fabrics and leathers while adorning silver jewelry with foreign precious stones in them. She expected no less from the most revered angara in Heleus. Sara felt warm affection for the woman, who chose to dress so formally for her wedding.

The Moshae continued to beam at Sara before turning to other two angara women and gesturing them forward. “It is almost time. Are you ready, Sara?”

Sara stood still in the middle of her room. She looked between the Moshae and her attendants, as well as her female crew members, who have become more like her sisters over their time in Heleus. They all surrounded her with smiles, love and adoration.

Her heart throbbed in her chest as she tried to hold back her tears.

“I’m ready.”

* * *

 

In angaran culture, the bride and groom wear blue during their wedding ceremony. Blue—the color of angara blood—the symbol of life. Each family has their own unique shade of blue that represents their household. Shades of blue that have names the Milky Way translators can’t pick up.

During the union of two families, their house colors are combined in either tapestries, ribbons, paints or even chemically altered fires, in order to create a new, deeper shade of blue. The symbol of a new family.

This would be no different for Sara and her sisters in arms.

The Moshae and her attendants assisted in dressing Sara in her wedding ensemble; in reverence not unlike priestesses attending their deity. Cora and Suvi stand by and help Sara balance herself while the Moshae adjusts the originally angaran outfit around her human figure. Adjustments had been made earlier on in order to accommodate her height, breasts and waist shape—aspects less exaggerated in the female angara body.  It was a process that took an entire thirty minutes to accomplish.

“There,” the Moshae exclaimed as she stood back from the bride. “You’re an image of perfection. Take a look.”

Sara turned slowly towards the mirror, feeling the weight of the fabric against her body. She could see Cora and Suvi smiling at her with tears in her eyes. Vetra and Peebee nodded their encouragement while Lexi frantically finished her data entry before giving the bride her full attention--and broke into a wide smile.

 

Red. Scarlette. Crimson.

 

The color of human blood.

 

Sara’s wedding ensemble was very similar to what the Moshae normally wears. Her arms and legs were completely covered in deep red leather. Had she been an angaran woman, her neck and tendrils would have been encased in red leather as well—instead, the column of her neck was wrapped in gold and leather. A tight black corset-like band wrapped around her waist—pushing her breasts up in a natural lift (the one time she didn’t need to wear a bra). Bright red fabric aesthetically wrapped around her breasts and over her shoulders.

“I—I don’t know what to say, except, thank you.”

“Do not thank me. Thank Sahuna, instead,” the Moshae responded “But we are not entirely done. There is one more process.” The Moshae gestured to one of her attendants, who quickly picked up a silver box and held it out before her. “Tradition yields that the bride is to be draped by her mother or sisters in her final preparations.”

The women of the Tempest move in closer for a better look of the box’s contents.

“As I am neither your mother, grandmother, or even a sister, I cannot touch the crown,” she looks meaningfully at Sara. “You must choose one of your attendants to drape you for your final ceremony.”

“Choose?” Sara echoed. Her blue eyes danced among her crewmates. There was no way she could single out any of these women—they were all equally precious to her. “I—I can’t decide.”

“But you must. It is tradition. I know it may be difficult, but one of these valiant women must stand out from the others.”

Sara searched between her crew. Cora a co worker turned dear friend in the battle field. Vetra, a stand-in mother to all the crew. Suvi, her dearest friend and confidant. Peebee, a friend who would help get her out of trouble, as much as in trouble. Lexi, a friend of compassion and determination.

Each female met her gaze with either a smile or a nod of admiration. A silent acceptance.

Sara couldn’t choose just one.

“Is it possible—could I chose all of them?”

“All of them?” the Moshae echoed with surprise in her voice.

“These women—my friends. My sister in arms. I can’t just chose one of them,” Sara turned to her companions with a smile. “They are my sisters. Equally precious in my heart.”

“Ryder…”

“You’re such a smooze,”

“Sara,”

“That was beautiful—you’re making me cry,”

“I’d be honored,”

The Moshae looked between the bride and her sisters in arms, before smiling yet again. “I suppose this isn’t _quite_ traditional after all. Very well. If you could all come and place your hand on this crown,” The women of the Tempest moved forward and each placed a single hand around the gold crown. The Moshae guided them to lift, and synchronized together, place the crown upon Sara’s head.

“Through the bonds of family that ties you together; may the stars and skies shine brighter together in your journey towards the future.”


	3. SAM

Sara couldn’t count how many times she caught herself gazing at Aya’s lush expanse. The vivid colors of the trees, the inviting crisp froth of the water falls, the sweet smell of the native flora…and yet again she stands at the extension of her room, facing towards the warmth of Aya’s sun.

Aya’s native populace had also joined in on her observations.

A sea of blues stood outside of the Tempest’s drawn bridge. Random pops of color also stood out amongst the drawn down bridge. Her friends. Her family. They were all waiting for her arrival.

So what was  _ she _ waiting for?

_ [Sara?] _

Said bride jumped at the sound of her AI companion’s voice “SAM—sorry. I didn’t expect you to--“

_ [Are you not well? I reading experiencing high levels of--] _

“I’m fine SAM,” she sighed. “I’m nervous—and excited—and, really, mostly super nervous.”

_ [I’m happy to assist in translating your nuptial vows--] _

“No, no, nothing like that.” Sara continued to gaze beyond the Tempest’s windows. Familiar and unfamiliar faces filtered in and out of her view.

_ [Are you experiencing symptoms of regret?] _

“No, God no SAM!” Sara scoffed, feeling slightly offended, knowing full well that SAM was reading all her biological signs—both physical and emotional. She could almost  _ feel _ his scans radiating in her skull.

_ [Apologies Pathfinder.] _

“It’s fine…SAM I just…I want…” Her grip tightened on the rails of the Tempest’s bridge. “I want…to make him happy.” SAM remained silent as a deep sigh passed her lips. “Jaal. Amazing, dear, loving, brave, handsome…Jaal. I’d do anything for him.”

Just imagining Jaal was making her heart race. Somewhere, beyond the crowds below, Jaal was waiting. Waiting for her to arrive. She pictured him standing with his family, all smiles and laughter. She also pictured him in his silent reverence, peering down the walkway, waiting to gaze upon his bride. His beloved  _ darling one _ .

  
  


“I just want him to be happy. With me. He deserves  _ so much more _ \--”

 

Sara half expected SAM to reply with some physiological explanation to how she was currently feeling. To help drive her from her fear of failing her lover’s expectations down the road. The warmth and love behind eyes that held galaxies in them entranced and trapped her with the love and warmth their owner held for her.

_ [I believe, in a time like this, Jaal would suggest to ‘Stay strong, darling one’] _

Sara snickered at SAM’s intuitiveness. Jaal would certainly say that; and more.

“Yeah, he would….thanks SAM.”

_ [Of course Sara, and may I extend my congratulations to you and Jaal on your nuptials.] _


	4. Kallo

The walk from the pathfinder’s quarters to the cargo hold was slow and quiet--nothing but the soft breathing of the bride and the sound of the shifting fabrics around her.  _ Good thing point A and B are all on the same level _ \--she mused--there was no way she was climbing ladders in this outfit. 

Continuing her walk around the cargo bay windows, Sara held her hands laced together over her belly. She had no boquet of flowers to hold and didn’t think having her hands dangling at her sides would look good. Sahuna, who had always been extremely accommodating to Sara, politely requested that she opt out of this particular human tradition. 

_ The angara do not ‘smell’. We take pride in ourselves.  _ Sara couldn’t help but laugh. 

The doors slid apart and welcomed her with a fresh warm breeze. The cargo bay plank walk had been lowered and allowed the warm air to filter through the large room. 

Sara trailed her fingers almost lovingly over the Nomad’s platinum skin. She could already see the large crowd beyond the plank walk--a churning sea of blue clad angara, all trying to get a better look at the alien bride. Without glancing back, Sara’s fingers left the Nomad as she stepped forward into the light.

 

The hush that settled across the crowd was a bit unsettling. Her eyes darted between the angara- trying to gauge their reactions--as she descended down the walkway. Some people smiled at her, a few nodded,but the crowd as a whole seemed genuinely curious. Sara ignored the few frowns that were cast her way. Instead, she focused on her salarian pilot, who was nervously adjusting the collar of his formalwear. Among the crowd of blue, Kallo’s chartreuse formal wear--the color of salarian blood- made her eyes squint. 

It was only a moment before he spotted Sara at the end of the walk way. A large smile split his face before he strided over to her and offered his arm. 

“L-lovely. I mean day! I-I mean lovely day!” Kallo cleared his throat and tried again “It’s a lovely day for a wedding, no?” Sara giggled as her arm slid around his. “Everyone’s ready.”

“Let’s not keep them waiting!”

As if on some silent cue, the crowd of angara parted like the seas before Moses. 

 

Angaran brides typically had anywhere from eight to fourteen siblings--some even more. Her sisters, mothers, grandmothers and aunts would assister her in preparation for the ceremony. The men however, brothers, uncles and grandfathers, had the honor and opportunity to lead the bride through the town in which each male member would have a turn in escorting her to the wedding ceremony. This allowed for the bride and male relative to speak privately together. They may share advice, reminisce on old memories, or simply be content to walk in silence together. When their turn was over, the man would pass the bride along and join with the crowd that would be following behind. 

It was really a lovely thought, Sara had said. To give the bride time with each of her family members before joining another one. It was only until Jaal explained the original meaning behind this: having the bride escorted by her male family members prevented an outsider from stealing her away. 

Adjustments had to be made since Sara had only one brother. Scott offered to walk her the entire way but it was Jaal who suggested to include the crew of the Tempest--who had become more of a family than her blood relatives ever had. 

Sara remembered the warm feeling of her heart swelling--the crew agreed in excitement. The women began searching for the appropriate formal wear while the men started a pecking order for what they now called the ‘Long Walk’.

  
  


“This is really something, isn’t it?” Kallo murmured low enough for just Sara to hear. “Salarians don’t go through all the fanfare most other species do. Our unions are more like contracts to be signed and filed away.”

“That seems a bit impersonal?” Sara kept her voice low as well. Kallo hummed thoughtfully before going into an explanation.

“That’s the point. With such short lives, events are kept to the bare minimum,” the salarian pilot steered the bride around a corner and into a line of shade. “But,” Sara remained silent as Kallo drew in a breath. “This, this right here,” He squeezed her arm for emphasis. “I’m honored Pathfinder--I mean-- Sara. I’m honored that you and Jaal would include me in such an intimate event.” 

“Kallo,” Sara turned into his arm and hugged it close. “You are so much more than our pilot. You’re a friend, a dear and true friend. You’ve taken us to the most amazing places all over Heleus--and taken us back safe and sound. The stories you’ve shared with me, your time on the Tempest, I hold them close to my heart.” Kallo had to turn away from her, his free hand coming up to rub at his face. A few more steps and he turned back to her with a smile in his eyes. 

“I also have no siblings to speak of, but I want you to know that I have always considered you a sister.” the salarian tightened his hold on her arm and lead her down the rest of their short path.


	5. Liam

“Oh my God.” Sara covered her mouth as Kallo guided her down a flight of stairs. “What is he wearing?” 

“I’m not sure? You humans have an odd sense of fashion.”

Odd yes, but not dated.

The Tempest’s crisis responder stood at the landing of the stairs, rocking back and forth on his heels. His lips curled into a knowing grin as he waved up at her, frilled cuffs and all. Sara had to suck in the bubble of laughter that threatened to ruin the reverence of the ceremony. So she settled for a face splitting, all tooth smile. 

“Well if it isn’t the future Mrs. Ryder-Ama Darav!” Liam greeted loudly. He bowed with a flourish of frills and crushed red velvet. Sara could hear the surrounding angara whispering to each other--clearly wondering if this was a formal human greeting or not. A giggle escaped Sara’s painted lips before turning to her current escort.

“Thank you Kallo.” She said sweetly before rising on her toes to peck his cheek. The salarian flushed a deep green. Kallo then turned swiftly and sought after Suvi before linking arms with her. One member to escort the bride to then after escort one of her “maids”.

“Ok so be honest--you like the suit? Tell me you like the suit.”

“I like the suit Liam.”

“Course you do,” he offered his arm to her “Come on--you have four more stops before reaching Jaal and believe me when I tell you that the big guy is getting  _ antsy _ .” Sara slipped her arm around his and they began their walk; the surrounding crowd following. 

“Four more stops? I thought there was only three--Gil, Drack and Scott? Who jumped the line?” Liam shrugged and rolled his eyes around playfully.

_ “No idea.” _

“Liar.” she teased. “So tell me about the suit--and  _ please _ tell me you stashed your original suit at the ceremony site. Jaal will kill you if you don’t wear that rofjin he made you.” 

“Yeah don’t worry--Scott and I are well prepared for a quick change before the main event.”

“Scott too?” Sara nearly groaned. 

“French lace, cumberband, velvet bowtie and all!” Liam laughed loudly as Sara dropped her head into her freehand. “This isn’t an original 1970’s tuxedo. Could you imagine? It’d be over eight hundred years old!”

“So I found the design through the Nexus archive. My great grandad--generations back--wore one like this. Except his was powder blue. Can’t go wearing blue on a day like this--human blood ritual and all that.”

Sara tried to shush him but ended up giggling instead. A few of the angara must of overheard from the light frowns cast her way “Enough--you’re gonna get us in trouble!” 

“Bah. If the angara say no to this wedding--Jaal’s just going to steal you away into the night--or your mother-in-law will pull a rifle from the beyond and shoot anyone who say differently.”

That did it. Sara let the laughter bubble from her chest, causing Liam to join in. The two shared in their delight before a discrete hum hushed their shenanigans. Sara cast an apologetic look over her shoulder to the Moshae; who in turn smiled back gently. 

_ This is a time for reflecting. _ Sara recalled.

Liam rubbed his face, as if to rid himself of the giggles, and cleared his throat. 

“So I guess this is my time to impose upon you great mystical wisdom that is of marriage. How you’re like a sister to me and how amazing your life will be with Jaal and blah, blah, blah,” Liam sighed and turned his head to Sara “But  _ you _ know, that  _ I  _ know, that  _ you _ know you’re like my sister. And--and I don’t have any marriage advice--but I know that you and Jaal are a good thing. Together I mean,” 

“My parents were always there--together. Dad liked a happy mum and mum liked a happy dad. So--I guess what I’m say is be happy. Stay happy. Together. Like you guys are now,”

“Liam-”

“Just don’t forget about the rest of us as you two fly away into the sunset--Ok?”

Sara hugged his arm.

“How could I ever forget?"


End file.
